Polyjuice Runneth Over
by 8thweasleykid
Summary: Severus brews Polyjuice as part of a plot to get Potter out of Lily's life, little does he know his plan wont go quite as expected.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way nor do I gain any money from writing this.**

**This is a little something I wrote several years ago but never did anything else with so I decided to go ahead and turn it into a one-shot. This does have a mature theme so adults only. Enjoy**

_Polyjuice Runneth Over_

Polyjuice, was a NEWT level potion, though few were given the opportunity to brew it while on school grounds as it was highly complex and took nearly a month to complete. All that was required academically as far as NEWT level instruction was to have the knowledge of the steps and the purpose and theory behind the potion. Severus however, was no ordinary NEWT student and so, in the wee hours of the night, he snuck out of his rooms and brewed in a deserted classroom on the fifth floor.

He had spent the last six months watching the woman he loved all over that arrogant dunderhead _Potter_! The boy she once cursed under her breath was now her boyfriend, though if he had it his way she wouldn't be for much longer. It was a brilliant plan, pretend to be Potter, act like a chauvinisticass, and Lily, being an independent, free-thinking woman would break up with him and that would be that!

Little did he know his plan wouldn't exactly go as expected.

XXX

Severus squinted and rubbed his eyes, "Potters as blind as a bloody bat." A polyjuiced Severus walked very cautiously down the corridor in Gryffindor robes he had stolen from the laundry. For some reason he hadn't thought about Potter's glasses and was having a difficult time seeing though the dunderheads highly skewed vision.

"James, James, oh, that is you!"

Severus was surprised not to hear the voice of his sweet Lily but that of Narcissa Black. "Narcissa?"

She giggled, pulling him into her arms, "Hello lover," she breath then pulling him into a searing kiss.

Severus couldn't halt the groan that exited his throat as her soft and warm lips melted against his.

"I didn't think you were coming," she whispered though the kisses. "I thought you really had chosen that mudblood over me."

Severus could hardly believe what he was hearing, Potter and Narcissa Black! The news in itself, while completely shocking, wasn't enough of a surprise for him to attempt to stop the blond witch from continuing to pleasure him. Her lips had descended his neck, while her nimble finger worked the buttons on his robes.

"Oh James", she groaned pushing the robes off his shoulders, allowing them to fall to the floor, "It's been over a week and you know you're the only one who can really satisfy me, Merlin, I want you so badly."

Unable to form coherent words at this point, Severus simply moaned as she continued to undress him. While he was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that apparently Potter and Narcissa were seeing each other behind their significant others backs, the fact that her hands were all over him, hastily pealing his layers of clothing off wasn't helping with his reasoning skills. Narcissa was one of those girls that every boy at Hogwarts fantasized about but never had a chance in hell at getting with, so this opportunity was quite literally a chance of a life time. While Severus had no romantic feelings for her, he was a teenage male with raging hormones, he would have been a complete idiot to have even considered stopping this.

"I knew you wouldn't give me up for her," she breathed un zipping his pants and pushing then down, "When we are out of Hogwarts we can run away and marry and who bloody cares what our families think."

And with that his boxers fell to his ankles and Potters very large erection stood firm and proud. It was just another thing for Severus to hate Potter for, not that he was small by any measure but Potters cock was the size of a bloody Basilisk.

Narcissa had unclasped the cloak she had on letting it drop to the floor and had moved to unbutton her blouse, but Severus, extremely eager to touch her breasts, reached for the buttons. His only problem, he could barely see them. The blond witch giggled taking his hands in hers, "Did you lose your glasses again darling?"

Severus simply nodded as he watched she continue to undress herself. As soon as her blouse and bra were off, each of Severus' hands latched onto them, kneading them like dough. Narcissa moaned, "Yessss," she hissed as she arched her neck. "God James, more."

With a grunt, Severus replaced one of his hands with his mouth. As he sucked greedily on her breasts Narcissa continued to undress and soon he two 7th years stood completely naked their warm bodies pressed together.

Severus wasn't a virgin, but he was far from an expert. He had only ever been with prostitutes during the past couple of summers back home. He would confound them into thinking he already paid and then he shagged them, but Narcissa was no whore, she was a refined pureblooded witch, one that apparently was used to getting off pretty damn well whenever she was with Potter. He needed to satisfy her, he had to, this couldn't just be about him, though he was pretty sure she would have let it be. It was obvious that she was in love with him, he doubted she would have mentioned them running off and eloping if she wasn't.

Hoisting her leg around his waist he lined himself up at her entrance and slowly pushed in.

He would honestly say that it was the most magnificent shagg of his life, at least up to that point. The sound of her moans and groans, it was almost more then he could bare, but he didn't give in. He took his time and made sure that this beautiful witch, who deserved far better than the likes of Potter, was more than satisfied before he finally gave in and came.

When they had finally come down from their highs and redressed, Narcissa gave Severus a final passionate kiss good night before leaving and said, "same place, same time, tomorrow?"

Severus nodded, but he wouldn't show. It had been an amazing experience, but he couldn't take the chance of getting caught. He knew she would be hurt, but she would get over it, besides she had Lucius, who was by far a better man then Potter, or at least he thought so anyway.

Realizing Polyjuice probably wasn't the best way to break Potter and Lily up, he gave up on the notion and decided to rethink his strategy. As it so happened, he didn't end up having to plan anything at all.

XXX

It had been almost two months since that night with Narcissa, and though he didn't see her often, when he did it was obvious she wasn't doing well. She seemed pale and withdrawn, one of her roommates even mentioned she had thrown up the other morning shortly after breakfast. He did feel bad, in part he knew it was his fault, but ultimately it was Potter who had rejected her. The past two days she hadn't even come to the Great Hall for meals, rumor was she was in the hospital wing, though no one knew why.

Severus glanced up at Lily as she entered the Great Hall for lunch, she was walking next to McDonald, and they were talking. Lily shook her head at something her friend had said and then sat down on the bench next to Lupin. A few moments later James walked in, though his usual cocky grin wasn't plastered all over his arrogant face, instead he looked upset, or maybe sad, Severus wasn't quite sure. He walked up to Lily, said something, and then took her hand, pulling it. She quickly pulled it back then saying, loud enough for Severus to here. "Whatever it is you have to say you can say it here!"

Potter looked nervously at his friends, Lupin sighed and shook his head while, Black shrugged and Pettigrew just looked confused. He said something, though Severus couldn't quite make out the words, but then he did hear a "I'm so sorry, Lily"

The slap was so loud a thundering 'smack' resonated across the entire room. Severus would have cheered if it hadn't been followed by a crying Lily running out of the Great Hall. Severus spared only a quick glance at Potter who held his hand to his reddening cheek before dashing after the woman he loved.

He found her some time later, sitting under a large Willow tree near Hagrid's hut. It had been their spot when they were younger. If they were ever sad, or upset or even just had a bad or frustrating day, they would go sit under the tree and just talk, talk until whatever was bothering them was okay again.

Her knees were tucked up to her chest her arms around her knees and her head buried in her arms.

"Lily," slowly her head lifted and she looked up at her childhood friend whimpering a soft "Sev".

He sat down beside her, and without a second thought she fell into his arms. She cried over him, and he let her. He rocked her gently in his arms, softly rubbing her back. When she had finally managed to stop crying she lifted her head, looked into his eyes and said, "James cheated on me."

So she had found out about Narcissa. He wondered how. He thought Potter had given her up.

"There were rumors but I didn't believe them. He promised me I was the only one but then… last night Mary said she heard Narcissa Black whispering to her friend that she thought she was pregnant and…and that James was the father."

A quick notion that Severus could possibly be the father of Narcissa's baby fluttered through his mind but it was quickly dashed away when Lily continued speaking.

"I confronted him last night and he admitted that he had been with her but he said it was over months ago. I thought by months he meant before we got together, apparently I was wrong. Oh God Sev, how could I have been so naive."

"I don't think anyone would have imagined he would do something like that," Severus said wiping a fallen tear from her cheek, "I hate the guy but even I thought he was completely devoted to you, so don't blame yourself, okay."

She gave a small nod and a sniffle. "Thank you for being here for me Sev, even though we haven't, um, talked in a while."

Severus gave her a small smile, "I will always be here for you Lily," he then took her hand placing it directly over his heart, "Your forever in my heart, and nothing could ever take that away."

Pulling her friend into a tight hug, Lily breathed a sigh of relief into his neck. "Can we be friends again?" She asked with a sigh.

"We were never not friends, just having a bit of a row, thats all."

She laughed as she slowly pulled away from him, "A row that lasted two years."

"Maybe", he admitted, "but it's over now, right?

"It is," Lily said "and hopefully it will never happen again."

"It won't," he said, leaning over and placing a soft kiss on her brow, "I'm not foolish enough to lose you twice." Severus knew what he would have to give up to keep her and he would do it, easily.

Soon after the whole mudblood incident he promised himself then that if he ever had another chance with her he wouldn't spoil it.

He loved her beyond measure and even if she only ever saw him as a friend, at least she was still in his life.

And with that the two friends made their way back into the castle.

**A/N: I wrote this a long time ago, I made a few edits and decided to go ahead and post it. No there will be no continuation or epilog. Also I know Narcissa was actually older then Severus, Lily and James but I made her a few years younger to fit the story. Thanks for reading and please, feel free to leave a review.**


End file.
